In certain architectures, service providers and/or enterprises may seek to offer sophisticated conferencing services for their end users. The conferencing architecture can offer an “in-person” meeting experience over a network. Conferencing architectures can deliver real-time, face-to-face interactions between people using advanced visual, audio, and collaboration technologies. Virtual meetings and conferences have an appeal, because they can be held without the associated travel inconveniences and costs. In addition, virtual meetings can provide a sense of community to participants who are dispersed geographically. Some virtual room technologies can include the use of electronic whiteboards, which can be used in conjunction with network technologies. Issues have arisen in conferencing scenarios in which network data traverses long distances. Optimally coordinating virtual room technologies presents a significant challenge to system designers, network operators, and component manufacturers alike.